Heartless
by Xue
Summary: Petits drables sur l'organisation XIII, ses membres, sa vie.... Humour, romance, peur et autres au programme! Shonen-ai parfois ou sous-entendu
1. Roxas

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent (évidemment) à la société Square Enix et ne sont pas à moi, même si j'ai bien envie de leur piquer Axel et Roxas

Ce sont des petits drables sur la vie de l'organisation XIII et de ses membres.

Attention, je mettrais du shonen-ai parfois, donc, si vous n'aimez pas ça… Evitez de lire ^^'

Couple: Léger sous-entendu Axel/ Roxas

Merci de me lire et enjoy!

* * *

Roxas

Partout autour de lui, il entend dire qu'il faut collecter des cœurs, encore et toujours afin de devenir vraiment quelqu'un, d'être complet. Pourtant, il ne trouve pas qu'il lui manque quelque chose; il rit comme les autres, respire comme les autres, il a des sentiments comme les autres….

Souvent, lorsqu'il est seul sur la tour de l'horloge, à la cité du crépuscule, il se demande ce qui se passera quand il sera complet, si il changera. Bizarrement, c'est toujours à ce moment là qu'Axel vient et lui tend une glace en souriant.

Roxas ne sait pas si il est complet ou non, pas plus qu'il ne sait ce qu'il deviendra lorsqu'il aura un cœur. Mais il est sûr d'une chose; quoiqu'il arrive, il y aura toujours à ses côté une tignasse rouge qui sera là pour le soutenir.

* * *

J'avais envie de faire un petit truc chou… Je crois que je peut repasser pour ça XD

Prochain drable, Axel ^^

(Pour me taper, me balancer des tomates, jouer à la poupée avec Larxene ou danser sur la musique de Saix, reviwez s'il vous plait ^^)

*Se prépare à esquiver*


	2. Axel

Titre: Heartless

Disclaimer: Toujours et encore à Square Enix!

Couple: AkuRoku powaaaaa \o/

Merci à Serya pour ta petite review X3

J'essayerai de faire plusieurs comme ça mais j'ai un peu peur de tomber dans le mièvre ^^'

* * *

Axel

Lorsque Saix lui parle avec ferveur de Kingdom Hearts, Axel fait semblant d'écouter et hoche la tête une ou deux fois, faisant mine de s'y intéresser. Il s'en fiche d'avoir un cœur dans sa poitrine. Après tous, le sien est toujours à ses côtés. C'est un petit cœur adorable à la fois naïf et gentil comme tous.

Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, ce qu'il adorait surtout avec lui, c'était d'ébouriffer un peu plus ses cheveux blonds pour le voir ronchonner, la mine boudeuse.

Ca, c'était trop adorable parole de rouquin!

* * *

Bon, ce sont mes premières fanfics un peu d'indulgence s'iouplait ^^'

Le prochain sera un one-shot: Le réveillon de l'Organisation

Enjoy ^^

(Review? =3)


	3. My Heart and I

Bonjour à tous!

Oui, je sais, ça fait un bail que je n'ai plus touché à ces drables, vous m'en voyez désolée ^^"

J'ai vraiment la flemme et j'avoue que de devoir faire un document à chaque fois pour ajouter un nouveau chapitre m'ennuie. J'trouve pas ça vraiment pratique que voulez vous...

Bref, j'vais essayer de me remuer le popotin, alors voici toute une série de drables à la suite pour me faire pardonner de mon retard.

Enjoy ^^

Et merci pour celle qui m'ont laissé des reviews ^^

Disclaimer: Toujours la même chose!

Couple: Ahah, vous verrez X3

**My Heart and I**

**

* * *

**

Larxene

Un cœur... Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans l'organisation, Larxene à l'impression que c'est la chose la plus importante au monde. Après tous, ne pas en avoir c'est ne pas être complet.

Un jour, elle a lu l'histoire d'une petite fille au cœur si méchante qu'elle se transforma en pierre. C'est depuis ce jour qu'elle a décidé d'être si froide et cruelle avec les autres, comme la petite fille.

Après tous, mieux vaut avoir un cœur pourri et risquer de se transformer en pierre plutôt que d'être incomplète...

* * *

Demyx

L'organisation XIII, Kingdom Hearts, les Sans-cœur... Demyx n'en a rien à faire de ça, d'où ça paresse légendaire. Après tous, il est censé ne rien pouvoir ressentir, alors pourquoi devrait il s'enthousiasmer?

Pourtant... Il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir quand Marluxia approche de lui, le regard fuyant et, les joues un peu rouges, lui demande de venir avec lui. Il le suit toujours, ressentant un poids dans la poitrine... Qui éclate quand le numéro XI s'arrête devant la porte de la serre et lui confie le travail d'arroser ses petites chéries avant de partir.

A chaque fois Demyx ressent l'envie de les noyer sous des trombes d'eau. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont de plus que lui, hein?

* * *

Xaladin

"La beauté ne peut être comprise que par ceux qui ont un cœur."

Cette affirmation, Xaladin la pense à chaque fois qu'il voit une œuvre d'art et ceux qui s'extasient dessus. Il ne peut pas nier que les courbes et les couleurs le font vibrer, tout au fond de lui, mais il n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir les apprécier vraiment. C'est bien pour ça qu'il participe activement à la collecte des cœur.

Mais, en attendant, dans sa tête, il commente et admire les tableaux, les statues, la musique qu'il entend dans la rue... Ne vous y trompez pas, ce n'est pas qu'il est capable d'aimer l'art puisqu'il est un Simili, mais il s'entraîne en attendant le jour où il redeviendra humain...

Si, si....

* * *

Marluxia

La plupart de ces temps libre, Marluxia s'occupe de ses plantes. Il s'est fait une serre, rien que pour lui, dans un coin du château... Enfin, dans sa chambre pour être exact. Puisqu'il ne peut pas aimer, autant qu'il s'abonne à quelque chose qu'il trouve plaisant, comme s'occuper des plantes. Elles au moins de ne se préoccupent pas d'avoir un cœur!

Mais, à chaque fois qu'il doit les arroser, Marluxia fonce voir Demyx. A moitié essoufflé par se course, les joues rouges et le regard baissé au sol, il l'embarque sans vraiment lui demander son avis pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'endroit que tous appelle "Serre" (ils ont finit par oublier qu'il s'agissait au départ d'une chambre).

Il lui demande de s'occuper de ses petites chéries et part, ou du moins fait semblant de partir. Il ne peut jamais s'empêcher de regarder le musicien danser au son de son sitar pour contrôler l'eau. Il vas même parfois jusqu'à monter la température de sa chambre (sous le prétexte fallacieux d'avoir des plantes tropicales) uniquement pour pouvoir le voir torse nu....

Si avoir un cœur signifie pouvoir aimer, alors vivement qu'ils en ai un tous les deux!

* * *

Et voilà, une petite série de quatre ^^

Encore désolée pour l'attente, j'essayerais de faire des délais plus courts pour le prochain, promis!

Le bouton review est votre ami vous savez? *w*


End file.
